


if only in my dreams (i'll be home)

by angelb0y



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelb0y/pseuds/angelb0y
Summary: a short christmas fic for the prompt "gifts for the kings"





	if only in my dreams (i'll be home)

Shipping in wartime was difficult, in fact it was practically impossible. But Helen Pevensie had been determined to get Christmas gifts to her children, and a mother’s determination is a thing of made of diamonds and iron. It was a small parcel, wrapped in week old newspapers and addressed to Professor Kirke. 

 

So seven days prior to Christmas Eve, a package arrived with the morning milk. The milkman (who was a little sweet on Ivy) had offered to bring it for the postman. Leaving Ivy to talk with him, Margaret took the package upstairs and left it in Digory’s office, where it sat for a day and a half unnoticed. 

 

On Christmas Eve, Digory returned to his office, hoping to finish his gifts for his wards (his Kings and Queens, these heartbroken adults in children’s bodies). He had Lucy’s gift (hers had been the simplest, as she openly mourned the loss of her dagger), he had combed his library for something to interest newly pensive Edmund, and Susan’s gift was unconventional, but he knew she would appreciate it (and Mrs. Macready as well). Peter was where he was stuck, for he knew what his King needed to feel at home in this world, but it was not something that could be given, in good conscience or at all. So, on Christmas Eve, Digory was still puzzling over his conundrum. 

 

He paced for a bit, and lit his pipe. It was when he attempted to sit on a chair he had pulled closer to the fireplace that he noticed the parcel. It had sharp corners, and he managed to sit directly on top of one. Digory jumped back up (much faster than he thought he was capable of) to look at what he had just sat on, the package was finally delivered.

 

He opened it to find five small wrapped gifts and a note that read: 

 

_ Professor Kirke, _

 

_ I must thank you for taking in my dear children. I understand that the evacuation program did not give you much choice in the matter, but I appreciate knowing they are safe in the country. I have done my best to ensure this will get to you before Christmas, so in all faith you are reading this before then. Please give the children my love and their Christmas gifts— There is also a small package for you, I hope I did not impose. _

 

_ Helen Pevensie _

 

Each of the gifts was wrapped in the same manner, neatly but with old newspaper. Helen had written a name atop each of them, in careful inked letters. He picked up the one that had his name on it ( _ Professor Kirke _ , much longer than  _ Susan _ or  _ Peter _ , was written in smaller handwriting). It was light, and contained a small book-shaped thing. 

 

He took the parcels and his own gifts (for he had figured out what to give the boy-king) to the place he knew they would all gather in the morning.


End file.
